


【铁盾】如何用秀恩爱杀死你的敌人

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, jojo au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 算是个半AU，用了《jojo的奇妙冒险》当中的替身能力设定，没看过这部作品的人只要明白“替身”是一种功能因人而异的超能力就OK了（拥有这种超能力的人被称为替身使者），具体设定文中都会解释！





	【铁盾】如何用秀恩爱杀死你的敌人

　　【1】

　　史蒂夫平生认识的第一个替身使者是霍华德·史塔克。

　　霍华德的替身叫做“隐者之紫”，按常理来说只有同为替身使者的人才能看到替身的姿态，然而血清似乎也加强了史蒂夫在这方面的感官，当霍华德使用替身能力的时候，史蒂夫能清晰地看到一串紫色的藤蔓从霍华德的手臂上延伸出来。

　　霍华德经常毫不避讳地说他的替身很弱小，没有强大的近身作战能力，这话确实不假，但与此同时，谁也不能否认隐者之紫的能力能在战场上能起到至关重要的作用。

　　“简单来说，我能让远处的景象浮现在近处的媒介上，也就是所谓的念写。”霍华德做了个简单的示范，他让这一代的详细地形图浮现在了沙盘上，“敌军基地内部的地图我也能念写出来，如果需要的话，我甚至可以念写出敌军军官的照片。”

　　太神奇了。史蒂夫心想。这比纯粹的力量更加让人着迷。

　　正是因为霍华德与隐者之紫给史蒂夫留下的深刻印象，他内心深处始终觉得替身能力应当是用以辅助而不是正面作战的，直到数十年后，托尼·史塔克用令人难忘的方式纠正了他的偏见。

　　托尼的替身“杀手皇后”从外形上就和霍华德的“隐者之紫”有着根本性的不同，隐者之紫只是一些带刺的藤蔓，杀手皇后却具有类似人类的形貌，当托尼使用替身能力而杀手皇后随之浮现时，看起来就像是有个幽灵站在他身侧。

　　除了比隐者之紫强得多的近身作战能力以外，杀手皇后还拥有一个被托尼成为“第一炸弹”的特殊能力。

　　据说这是在托尼被恐怖分子绑架时觉醒的能力，他可以将触碰到的一切物体——包括生物——变成炸弹，而且可以自由决定爆炸的方式和范围。

　　和霍华德一样，托尼选择了用举例的方式来解说自己的能力：“比如，我用杀手皇后碰了一下队长的房门，那么，我可以决定是要直接炸掉房门本身，还是去炸来开门的队长却让房门完好无损……”

　　史蒂夫觉得托尼看上去像是那种会滥用替身能力的类型，而且他举例时的态度也显得有些可疑，这导致了很长一段时间里他都对托尼有可能用杀手皇后碰过的东西保持警惕，在接过来之前总是会用怀疑的目光看向托尼：“它不是炸弹吧？”

　　而托尼总是似笑非笑不置可否，似乎把看史蒂夫迟疑的样子当成是一种娱乐，直到某次他无辜地眨着眼说：“我觉得我们已经很熟了。”

　　史蒂夫首先反思了自己的过分多疑，其次他也清楚托尼是不会拿真正具有威力的炸弹来和队友开玩笑的，他曾经问过经常被托尼用炸弹埋伏的克林特，克林特很是无谓地耸耸肩膀：“大概就像被小虫子咬了一下，或者被静电打了一下的感觉。”

　　于是这次史蒂夫放心地接过了托尼递过来的东西——然后就听到一声炸响，他的指尖就像是被小虫子咬了一下。也像是被静电打了一下。

　　托尼哈哈大笑着把刚才那句话给补完：“熟到我已经可以和你玩这招了。”

　　史蒂夫盯着自己首次被杀手皇后的炸弹炸到的手指，一时间不知道该作何反应，愣了片刻之后，连他自己都没想到，他被托尼这个拙劣又老套、一天恨不得表演几十遍的把戏给逗笑了。

　　这下反而是托尼变得局促又不知所措了，他迷惑地问史蒂夫：“呃，你笑什么？”

　　“我也不知道，可能是我忽然发现你的替身还挺有趣的。”

　　事后托尼觉得这是应当载入史册的、他和美国队长之间进行的第一次亲切又惬意的私人谈话。

　　“替身是精神力的体现，一般来说，替身使者到了我这个年龄，能力就该开始走下坡路了。而我的甚至还没成长完全——对，杀手皇后的潜力还没被完全发挥，你以为我制造炸弹的能力为什么叫‘第一炸弹’？因为后面还有第二和第三。”

　　“实话说，我觉得第一炸弹已经完全够用了。大多数替身使者在觉醒之后成长空间都不是很大，重要的是如何在实战中应用能力。”

　　“你这话听上去像是我爸说的。他说的没错，不过具体情况得具体分析，我恰好是成长空间很大的那类替身使者。”

　　他们聊了很多有关替身能力的事，到最后基本演变成了托尼炫耀第一炸弹的百种妙用，史蒂夫再一次被逗笑了，不过他没忘了在笑过之后警告托尼：“永远都不准在大庭广众之下用第一炸弹神不知鬼不觉地炸掉我的衬衫。”

　　托尼提醒他这句话没把所有的漏洞都给堵上：“那就是说只有我们两个人的时候可以？还是说炸裤子就可以？”

　　这是第一炸弹给托尼和史蒂夫留下的美好回忆，

　　托尼就像喜欢他的战甲一样喜欢他的第一炸弹，它是一种破坏的同时却也是一种创造，而且它还成功地逗笑了史蒂夫。

　　霍华德常说，替身是精神力的体现，是人精神世界的延展。托尼暗自根据他的理论来分析，杀手皇后的第一炸弹大概就代表了他精神世界中最显著的那部分：多变，兼具创造力和破坏力，危险又有趣。

　　而第二炸弹大概就是托尼精神世界里最固执的那部分。

　　名为“枯萎穿心”的第二炸弹不需要托尼去触碰什么东西，杀手皇后会从左手中凭空制造出一枚追踪型炸弹，它会根据热源追踪然后在目标附近爆炸，而且只要还没炸到目标，它就会一直追下去。

　　枯萎穿心有个相当坚硬的外壳，复仇者们就像试着拔索尔的锤子一样挨个试图用自己的方式来破坏第二炸弹的外壳，最后它在雷神之锤和星盾的多次连击之后宣告破裂——然后还是炸了。

　　“就算把它碾碎了它还是会炸。”托尼满意地看着满地狼藉，“可惜的是我一次只能制造一个第二炸弹……”

　　那么第三炸弹代表什么呢？

　　托尼自己也不知道。

　　在经历了许多场残酷的战斗之后杀手皇后仍旧没有迎来第三炸弹的觉醒，这期间托尼倒是通过奇异博士知道了第三炸弹的名字：Bite the dust。

　　（第三炸弹在jojo中原名“Bite the dust”，我个人比较喜欢“败者食尘”这款翻译，但“阵亡形态”比较符合这篇文的氛围和剧情需求，所以本文中使用“阵亡形态”这个翻译。）

　　如果说此前托尼还对自己的第三炸弹能起到的作用抱有隐约的期待的话，听到这个名字之后他就完全没念想了，这八成是什么需要他本人死亡或者濒死才能发动的能力，先不说这类能力一般都具有很大的局限性，他到了那时候还能不能自如地控制替身也是个大问题。

　　托尼的猜测对了一部分，也错了一部分。

　　现在他被困在茫茫深空之中，生存资源已经见底，穷途末路，绝望缠身，第三炸弹终于在此时觉醒，躺在飞船船舱里的托尼翻了个身，用因为缺水而有些嘶哑的声音痛骂：“我操，这要是早点觉醒，灭霸已经被我炸飞了。”

　　托尼又在地上赖了一会儿。

　　他用这一会儿整理了思路，想象了灭霸被第三炸弹炸成飞灰这大快人心的场面，然后慢慢支着身体坐起来，开始录他的遗言。

　　【2】

　　他们还没找到托尼。

　　准确来说，是还没找到托尼的尸体，此刻他一定已经死了，再乐观的人也找不出他生还的可能。

　　反而是他留下的第二炸弹连带着他的遗言一起，先来到了史蒂夫面前。对于第二炸弹坚硬的外壳来说，太空漂流完全不是问题，而且它会一直执着地追寻下去，直至来到目标身边。

　　“开始录了，嗯？都说人之将死其言也善，那我先说点振奋人心的内容。”再次听到托尼的声音让史蒂夫觉得恍如隔世，他不得不集中精神去注意托尼说话的内容而不是声音，“我现在有了个能把灭霸炸飞的替身能力。是的，第三炸弹觉醒了，因为我陷入了极度绝望。不过再强大的能力也有局限之处，我想第三炸弹的局限之处就是它对人类的太空生存可没什么帮助。对，我一开始该说这个的，但我现在脑子糊了，请见谅，史蒂夫，当你听到这些的时候我应该已经死了。”

　　托尼忽然不说话了，录音里只有他的呼吸声，夹杂着几声长长的叹息。

　　他在犹豫。

　　“但我们居然还有翻盘的机会。我的第三炸弹太厉害了。史蒂夫，这回我把丑话说在前头，我接下来想让你，或者说我请求你，去做一些非常残酷的事情。也许吧。我是说，在你看来，也许很残酷，也许你根本就满不在乎，妈的，你知道吗，人无事可做又身处黑暗的时候就容易胡思乱想，这些天我一直试图停止胡思乱想来着——我刚说到哪儿了？算了，我还是直接进入正题吧，不然你嫌烦没听到最后就完蛋了。我现在开始后悔了，我可能应该等我回光返照的时候再录这个，这样我听上去可能就没这么语无伦次。”

　　史蒂夫注意到了他在拖延，他就是迟迟不肯说他的计划到底是什么。

　　不过既然这份录音被封存在第二炸弹里，就说明这确实是托尼下定了决心的版本。

　　“其实这个能力本身还挺简单的，我的第三炸弹。拿我们目前的情况来说，要用它打败灭霸就只需要我把它安放在你身上——是的，它需要通过别人来发动，不能被安放在我自己身上——然后你去找灭霸，看着他的眼睛，说出此刻我心中最大的秘密，灭霸就会被第三炸弹炸成齑粉。不用担心威力不够，这就像第二炸弹必然会爆炸一样，是个强行把结果写入命运的因果律能力。是不是超厉害？更厉害的是它还有个作为保险的时间回溯装置，假如你失败了，在消灭灭霸之前你就不幸阵亡了，你会被第三炸弹带回到我设置好的时间节点上，保留所有记忆，从那里重新开始。”

　　“先别忙着高兴，史蒂夫，这里头有个天大的问题，那就是安放第三炸弹的时候我必须直接接触到你，现在显然是不可能了。不过我想到了办法来解决这个问题，就是麻烦点。为了拯救世界我相信麻烦点是值得的。”

　　“我发现了第三炸弹可以被拆开，时间追溯的部分和引爆的部分可以分开，而时间追溯装置不需要直接接触也可以被安放。我相信你已经看到第二炸弹外壳里塞着的那个东西了，那就是时间追溯装置，你用力把它捏在手里它就会融入，然后你会被立刻带回我设置好的节点去，从那里开始你就有时间追溯作为保险了。你距离打败灭霸只剩下一个引爆装置。”

　　“我试着换了个角度去想，然后我发现，只要让我在还能接触到你的时候觉醒第三炸弹就可以了。”

　　托尼的语气忽然变得非常轻快，像是他在强迫自己这么做似的，从刚才起就盘亘在史蒂夫心中的预感愈发强烈了。

　　“我就想到了我们最后一次见面的时候。那是个好时机。你只要让我陷入极度绝望，第三炸弹就会觉醒，然后你就可以得到引爆装置了。”

　　“不，托尼，你不能这样。”史蒂夫喃喃自语，“你不能把这个部分就这么潦草地带过去。”

　　录音的内容还在继续。

　　“啊，我差点漏了最至关重要的部分，你用来引爆的那个按钮……我心中最大的秘密。”

　　【3】

　　他们最后一次见面。

　　说句实话，史蒂夫不是没有想过，每个人在自己的一生中都或多或少地想过“如果我回到那个时刻”、“如果时光倒流”之类的事情，他也不例外。

　　他想过要是再回到这个时刻，他可能可以试着去弥补些什么，至少别让托尼和他的关系破碎得那么彻底。他没想到当这个时刻到来的时候，他需要做的、托尼和这整个世界都需要他做的事情是使劲浑身解数让这一切变得更糟糕。

　　糟糕到无可挽回的地步。

　　史蒂夫的第一次尝试以失败告终，战斗的走向和上次差不了太多，但也许是托尼察觉到了史蒂夫的部分攻击是不留任何余地的，就在史蒂夫骑在他身上把盾牌砸向反应堆的时候，他卸下了手部战甲，把整块盾牌变成了一个炸弹。

　　盾牌在离两人都极近的位置炸成了碎片，然而托尼和平时一样精准地掌控着爆炸的方式和范围，炸裂的盾牌没有伤到史蒂夫也没有伤到他自己。史蒂夫因为冲击力而从托尼身上跌下来之后，愣了好一会儿才意识到这不是托尼的反击。

　　托尼只是想炸掉那块盾牌。

　　“你不配拿着它。”

　　托尼平静地说出这句话，像是在下达某种判决似的，史蒂夫因此而明白，他将成为这个世界上最痛苦的行刑者。

　　然后一别经年，第二炸弹再次带着托尼的遗言来到史蒂夫身边——对史蒂夫来说是再次。

　　上一次托尼在星海孤舟中策划着该如何用他的新能力翻盘，他疲惫但是清醒，把最后的希望托付到了史蒂夫手中。但这次的留言更像是睡梦中的呓语，史蒂夫猜测他可能是在弥留之际录下来的。这个想法令史蒂夫感到心口一阵疼痛。

　　“史蒂夫，我曾经爱过你。”

　　他的声音嘶哑破碎。

　　我曾默默地、无望地爱过你。

　　我是那么真诚那么温柔地爱过你。

　　愿上帝赐你别的爱人，也似我这般坚贞似铁。

　　【4】

　　在时间回溯的瞬间，史蒂夫好像听见了托尼的声音在他脑海深处响起。

　　“对不起，我没想到这会这么……”

　　回溯的时间太短暂了，托尼没能把这句话说完。

　　不过大概也就是那样的几个词吧，没想到会这么困难，没想到会这么残忍，没想到会这么不近人情。

　　你知道就好。史蒂夫心想。

　　他深吸了几口气，想要从那个不知道是否是幻觉的声音中汲取到更多力量。

　　“巴基。”史蒂夫说道，“托尼的第二炸弹是躲不开的，无论如何它都会追到你然后爆炸，所以最好的办法是先停住不动诱使它爆炸，然后快速躲开。”

　　冬日战士露出有些迷惘的神情，不知道史蒂夫为什么忽然提起这个。

　　“待会儿我们可能会……”史蒂夫的声音渐渐低下去。

　　他沉默了一会儿，想起自己恰恰是最适合做这件事的人，他清楚托尼的弱点，知道托尼的软肋，他确信托尼与他分享过不曾与别人分享过的东西。

　　比如说，托尼告诉过他第一炸弹和第二炸弹的局限所在，还有杀手皇后这个替身的局限所在。

　　“我一直笼统地说，我能把触碰到的东西给变成第一炸弹，但其实这里头有个限制，必须是用手来触碰。而第二炸弹只能从我的左手中产生，所以，要是我的双手都被限制住，我就没办法用替身能力了。”

　　在捏断托尼的指骨时，史蒂夫满脑子都是托尼对他说起这些时的神情。

　　他想起自己疑惑地问托尼：“你为什么把杀手皇后的这么多弱点都告诉我？万一我无意中泄露出去了呢？”

　　他想起托尼用一大堆不着边际的话把这个问题给含糊了过去，当时史蒂夫有些高兴地任凭托尼那么做了，因为他知道他得到了托尼的某种特殊对待。

　　这是一种隐秘又显而易见的示好，这是托尼·史塔克爱某个人的方式，他在世人面前展现他最好的那一面，把天赋献给这个世界，却把他的脆弱、他的尖刻、他的任性和他的喜怒无常全部捧到他爱的人面前。

　　可是这一次托尼仍旧没有绝望。

　　他低下头看着自己残损的手掌，史蒂夫听见他用像是在感叹某件杰作何其伟大的语气说：“队长，到了这个份上，我就不说我以为我们曾经可以比朋友还亲密这种话了。但我以为，我至少认识你啊。”

　　【5】

　　心照不宣。

　　史蒂夫是这么定义他和托尼之间的关系的。

　　在感情方面他们两个谁都不比谁强到哪里去，悲观地来说，这让他们的感情进展极其缓慢，乐观地来说，这种势均力敌让他们乐在其中。

　　当然，这种快乐同样是心照不宣的，在托尼看来，那是史蒂夫轻轻靠在他身边的肢体动作，而在史蒂夫看来，那是托尼的第一炸弹。

　　某天克林特忽然提起，托尼好久都没玩他的第一炸弹把戏了。

　　娜塔莎深深地看了一眼史蒂夫，然后才回答克林特：“他只是没和你玩。”

　　是的，这早已成为了史蒂夫和托尼之间的专属暗号，托尼从不事先告知，这让这个暗号充满了惊喜。

　　而史蒂夫每时每刻都可以期待惊喜的到来，他随时可能碰到被托尼用杀手皇后触碰过的东西，第一炸弹在他的指尖炸开。

　　那不会疼。那就像是被静电打了一下，被小虫子咬了一口。

　　但每次史蒂夫都觉得有种奇妙的震颤从手指传遍全身，这时候他抬起头，就会撞上托尼的视线。史蒂夫没有明说，不过他几乎用了明说以外的一切方式来告诉托尼他喜欢这个。

　　托尼应该也明白了史蒂夫的意思，他开始拓宽这个小小暗号的氛围。

　　比如说，被安置在杯子上的第一炸弹没有在史蒂夫伸手拿起杯子的时候引爆，而是在他的嘴唇触碰到杯沿的时候引爆了。

　　奇妙的震颤从唇上蔓延，史蒂夫没敢去寻找托尼的视线，他低下头看着杯中的水，思索着该如何形容这种感觉。

　　不像是静电，也不像是小虫子。

　　像是托尼轻咬了他的上唇。

　　这一次的时间回溯之中，史蒂夫忽然格外地怀念那种感觉，他清楚那其中包含了多少托尼爱意与情欲——他可能再也无法拥有的东西。

　　托尼仍旧在走投无路之际把遗言装在第二炸弹里送来给他，除了有几次特别糟糕的收场之外，史蒂夫都收到了这个。

　　但这次放在里面的不是录音，而是一个金属零件，被打磨去了坚硬的棱角，擦拭得干干净净。

　　史蒂夫把它拿起来的时候它没有任何异常的反应，于是史蒂夫怀抱着失望和一份更大的期望，慢慢地把它贴上了唇边。

　　啪。

　　第一炸弹炸开。

　　托尼的恶作剧成功。

　　满身疲惫的轮回者得到一个跨越了无数时间洪流，来自遥远深空的吻。

　　他紧握这小小的报偿。

　　【6】

　　一开始的时候史蒂夫还会去数他时间回溯的次数，到了后来他就有些搞不清了，这是第十六次还是第十七次？我数过这一次了吗？

　　但史蒂夫强迫自己必须数下去，他不能在一次次的重复之中麻木，变得麻木会让这件事做起来容易不少，可是他不能。

　　数到第一百次的时候史蒂夫决定给自己放个假，他在西伯利亚和巴基一起被托尼痛揍了一顿，期间他使劲儿按着巴基，巴基挣扎着问他：“史蒂夫你按着我干什么？”

　　“呃，不让你还手。”

　　“那你和我说啊！我快被你憋死了！”

　　史蒂夫一边道歉一边松开手让巴基换气，托尼就在这个时候绕到了他身后，拆下了右手战甲，把手伸向了史蒂夫。

　　巴基见识过钢铁侠的第一炸弹的威力，他知道那玩意儿能在平地上开出一个大坑，然而他想要开口提醒的时候已经晚了，托尼的手按上了史蒂夫的后背，杀手皇后在他身边显形，第一炸弹即刻引爆。

　　精准地炸光了史蒂夫的制服。

　　在不断的轮回中拯救世界的美国队长为自己争取到了一段豪华假期，这次没有别离，没有决裂，唯一的遗憾就是假期都是有个期限的。

　　只是史蒂夫时常担心自己会露馅。他近乎无法克制地凝视着托尼，托尼发现之后总是会吻着他的唇角担忧地问他：“你怎么了？你看上去好累。”

　　史蒂夫只能摇头敷衍过去，他还无法和托尼分享他在百次轮回之中积攒下来的疲倦。

　　而且这一次史蒂夫还当面听到了托尼的遗言。

　　“果然，不能指望奇迹。”托尼艰难地抬起胳膊，抚摸着史蒂夫的脸颊，“我昨天做梦还梦见我觉醒第三炸弹然后力挽狂澜救了你们所有人。”

　　史蒂夫哽咽着，他想说“你已经这么做了”却不能说。他只能低下头看着托尼的眼睛，一遍遍说着我爱你。

　　“我知道，史蒂夫，我知道。我也爱你。但现在，该说再见了……”

　　史蒂夫还没有放弃希望。

　　他知道他们真的还能够再见。

　　时间再次回溯。

　　【7】

　　托尼察觉到自己犯了个错误的时候已经太晚了。

　　他的第三炸弹确实诞生于绝望，然而它所需要的不仅仅是绝望。

　　他给了史蒂夫一个错误的提示，让史蒂夫去再造一个可遇而不可求的瞬间，而他本人的意识——他很难形容清楚自己的位置，也许他是被困在了第三炸弹的时间回溯装置内？总之，他就像一直站在史蒂夫身边似的旁观这一切。

　　托尼很希望自己能对史蒂夫说上哪怕一句话，这样他就可以告诉史蒂夫：“抱歉，你肯定会恨死我的，但我把第三炸弹的觉醒条件给弄错了……”

　　第一炸弹是托尼的创造。托尼经常和人说“我这是点万物成炸弹，比点石成金还要神奇，”，它诞生于险境，诞生于困局，诞生于托尼强烈的求生欲，它所代表的是托尼的天赋，是他一切伟大成就的基石。

　　第二炸弹是托尼的执念。

　　比起第一炸弹强烈的个人特色和彰显他智慧的使用方式，第二炸弹显得简单又粗暴，说实话第二炸弹觉醒的时候托尼确实也没有想太多，他脑子里唯一的想法就是：“杀手皇后，接触式炸弹太不过瘾了，能不能做个追踪式炸弹出来炸得洛基满城乱飞？”

　　于是就有了会追着目标直到天涯海角炸到对方怀疑人生的第二炸弹。

　　那么第三炸弹是什么？

　　和史蒂夫一起经历了数次时间回溯之后，托尼察觉到了这个错误，他以为第三炸弹是他的绝望，可是第三炸弹远没有这么简单。

　　躺在星海一隅的托尼静待死亡的降临，他当时看着窗外的星空，心里想着，啊，看来我要死在一个很美的地方了。

　　然后他就做好了准备，做好了一切尘埃落定，他的一生盖棺定论的准备。

　　第三炸弹就是从这个时候开始组装的。

　　他所有的情绪，所有的经历，所有的外在与内在，被聚拢在一起，形成和宇宙法则同在的致命武器，他心底那份强烈的不甘成了武器的外壳，能令时间不断回溯，令遗憾被弥补，接着，它被托尼心中最大的秘密封装，只有这个秘密被说出口的瞬间，它才会发挥它的威力。

　　托尼从来不是那种会坐以待毙的人，在数次让人心碎的时间回溯之后，他找到了突破口。

　　在史蒂夫时间回溯的那个瞬间，托尼被困在第三炸弹内的意识可以对现实产生干涉，那个瞬间相当短暂，甚至来不及说完一句话，可是在史蒂夫成功击败灭霸之前，托尼会拥有无数个这样的瞬间，他决定就用这些稍纵即逝的机会，将第三炸弹的关键部分重新组装。

　　原材料就是史蒂夫从每一次轮回当中带来的、托尼的情感。

　　正是这一点让不可能化为了可能，托尼发现他能在史蒂夫身上找到自己的每一种情感。

　　他持续性地爱着他，但偶尔也恨他。

　　因为他莫名其妙地笑过，也为他有过没来由的愤怒。

　　崇拜他的某个部分，轻视他的某个部分。

　　和他并肩，和他对立。

　　想要给他欢愉，想要给他疼痛。

　　做他最亲密的敌人，也做他陌路的旧友。

　　有时候想要守护他的纯粹，有时候想要毁掉他的无瑕。

　　曾爱他爱到愿意放开手，也曾爱他爱到不愿放开手。

　　想要讨好他，想要惹恼他。

　　试探他或者被他试探，拥抱他或者被他拥抱。

　　幻想过和他在波澜不惊中平静度日，幻想过和他在硝烟战火中不死不休。

　　第三炸弹是托尼·史塔克的一生。

　　而现在，他拼尽全力从时空的缝隙中伸出手，在史蒂夫·罗杰斯的身上将自己的一生编织。

　　【8】

　　“灭霸，告诉你一个秘密。”

　　史蒂夫几乎是用和朋友闲谈的语气说出这句话的。他还从自己的语气当中听见了掩盖不住的炫耀，虽然他也分不清他是想炫耀此刻自己体内正有一枚组装完成的因果律炸弹，还是炫耀开启这个炸弹的秘密本身。

　　“托尼·史塔克心中最大的秘密：他最爱的人是我。”

　　啪。

　　史蒂夫脑海深处传来一声轻响，第三炸弹完成使命将灭霸化为齑粉，然后最后一次将如释重负的轮回者带到时间回溯的起点。

　　【9】

　　世界上只有托尼和史蒂夫两个人记得这数百次轮回当中发生的一切，不过只要有时间，他们完全可以转述给别人。

　　“……任务完成之后，我的意识就被从第三炸弹里放出来了，和史蒂夫一样，回到了那时的西伯利亚。其实我当时真想假装我什么都不记得。”托尼看向坐在他身边的史蒂夫，“但我看你都快哭了，所以我赶紧说我记得。”

　　“你没有说你记得！”巴基拍着桌子纠正，“你当时推开门直接冲上来把他按在墙上亲，我他妈差点被吓死……一辈子的心理阴影，真的。各位，相信我，我是唯一的目击证人。”

　　“我也没有哭！”史蒂夫奋力维护自己的尊严，“我那是——喜极而泣？”

　　“严格来说，那应该也是哭的一种。”托尼严肃地说。复仇者们严肃地跟着点头。

　　“呃，我有个小问题。”蜘蛛侠习惯性地举起右手发言，“他……那个灭霸，被炸死了之后，时空又回溯了一次，那么难道他在这个时间线里也不会出现？他被消灭一次之后就被彻底抹消了？”

　　“好问题，我就等着有人问呢。”托尼伸手拍拍年轻人的肩膀，“第三炸弹上的时间回溯装置不仅仅是提供给轮回者用的，也是用来攻击目标的。现在灭霸正被困在一个小小的时间狭缝里，在那里不停地听史蒂夫说出我的秘密然后被炸死，无限循环。我们说话的工夫里他应该听了很多次‘我最爱的人是史蒂夫·罗杰斯’这档子事儿了。”

　　听众们陷入了短暂的沉默，他们似乎都在想象那个场景并因此起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

　　“所以……他要是想办法从时间狭缝里出来了怎么办？”克林特问，“听你的描述，我觉得他出来之后第一件事就是找你和队长算账。是我我也会这么干的。”

　　“第三炸弹失效的那天他就能出来了。”托尼轻描淡写地说。

　　史蒂夫吓了一跳：“你从来没说过第三炸弹会失效！”

　　“因为它只存在理论上的失效可能，它唯一会失效的部件就是引爆按钮——也就是我的秘密。是的，我不爱史蒂夫的那天，宇宙就会字面意思上的大祸临头。我们来做个题吧，诸位，由公理可知，我有生之年将一直爱着史蒂夫，又由常识可知，我死去之后这个事实就更加不可能被改变，所以我荣幸宣布！”托尼举起酒杯，“我给灭霸判了无期徒刑！”

　　巴基打了个酒嗝：“同时也是死刑。”

　　猎鹰创造性地发明了新词汇：“无期死刑。而且这意味着你要是辜负了队长……”

　　“就会有一个愤怒的灭霸想找我算账。”托尼故作沉痛地点点头，“我还真是压力好大。”


End file.
